The present invention relates generally to solutions for handling credential data in an efficient manner, for example in connection with access control. More particularly the invention relates to a reader unit configured to register credential data in respect of users seeking access to a well-defined space, communicate with an access-control-related building component associated with the well-defined space, and communicate with a first credential data receiver for causing at least one access decision in respect of the well-defined space to be effected; a data communication system comprising the proposed reader unit, an access-control-related building component associated with the reader unit and the well-defined space, and a first credential data receiver configured to receive credential data registered by the reader unit and in response thereto cause at least one access decision in respect of the well-defined space to be effected; and a method of communicating data in a network comprising: registering credential data in a reader unit, the credential data representing users seeking access to a well-defined space associated to the reader unit, forwarding any registered credential data to a credential data receiver and in response thereto effecting at least one access decision in respect of the well-defined space.
In modern buildings, especially in business premises, electronic access control (EAC) systems are often used to control entries to and exits from various facilities. Here, personal so-called credential data are normally used as a basis to define which subjects who are authorized to enter a certain area during a given interval of time. The credential data may be embodied in a key fob, a smartcard, a proximity card or other appropriate carrier, e.g. a subscriber identity module (SIM) card of a mobile telephone or a personal digital assistant (PDA).
A reader unit, for instance of short-range radio communication type, can be employed to register the credential data and forward the data to an access control node. In this context, the short-range radio communication type of interface is understood to adhere a known wireless protocol, e.g. the NFC (Near Field Communication) protocol, Bluetooth ZigBee or WiFi. Provided that the credential data are found to represent an authorized subject, the access control node causes an access message to be sent to a control mechanism of a door associated with the reader, for instance via a UART protocol (UART=Universal Asynchronous Receiver/Transmitter), resulting in that the door opens.
US 2008/0163361 describes a solution, for providing a secure access network. Here, access decisions are made by a portable credential using data and algorithms stored on the credential. Since access decisions are made by the portable credential non-networked hosts or local hosts can be employed that do not necessarily need to be connected to a central access controller or database thereby reducing the cost of building and maintaining the secure access network.
US 2011/0187493 discloses a system, wherein access is controlled within a multi-room facility. A guest of the multi-room facility is here allowed to remotely confirm reservations to the facility as well as bypass the front desk of the multi-room for check-in purposes. At a location within the facility, the guests are allowed to confirm their arrival, check-in, and have their access credential written with personalized access data that may be useable for the duration of the guest's stay.